Yokomon
Yokomon is a Bulb Digimon. It is a Lesser Digimon with a large flower blooming from its head. It is able to move by skillfully operating its root-like tentacles, and with its lightness, it can rise into the air, but only to a small height. As it is brimming with curiosity, it is restlessly stirring and its appearance seems very cute. It has a habit of living together in flocks, and it is said that due to grouping, the flocks will grow from a few to a few hundred. Attacks * : Fires pink bubbles from its mouth. *'Flower Bubbles'This attack retains its original name of "Soap Flower" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Sabão Flower, ): A popping bubble that looks like a flower petal. * : Escapes while the intruder's movement is restricted by the adhesive bubbles it generates from within its body. Design Etymologies ;Pyocomon (ピョコモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) , the onomatopeia for bouncing about. ;Yokomon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Adventure. *Shortened version of , the Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Data Squad While looking for Thomas H. Norstein and in the , Marcus Damon and see two Yokomon. Later on, returns to the Damon household with many Digimon, Yokomon among them. Digimon World Championship Yokomon digivolves from Nyokimon (20 Insect/Plant AP) or Pabumon (20 Bird AP) and digivolves to with 3 Battles, Floramon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, DemiDevimon with 20 Darkness AP, or Biyomon by passing time. Digimon Battle Yokomon can be found and captured in Admin Bureau West and South, where it is a level 1 enemy. Yokomon's unique drop is Yokomon's Pollen, eight of which are needed to create a Crest of Light. It has a stat build of 2-3-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 2-3-2-3 as an enemy Digimon. Yokomon's Skill 1 is Adhesive Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Yokomon digivolves to Biyomon at level 11. There was also a "Yokomon Mutant Found!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Yokomon whose Digivolutions are Elecmon, Grizzlymon, Monzaemon, and Machinedramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Yokomon is #13 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Plant Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Crescent Leaf I at level 5. Yokomon can de-digivolve into Pabumon and can digivolve into Elecmon, Biyomon, and Wormmon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Yokomon can also digivolve to Mushroomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Yokomon is #14 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Plant Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Soap Flower and it learns Crescent Leaf I at level 5. Yokomon can de-digivolve into Pabumon and can digivolve into Elecmon, Biyomon, Wormmon, and Mushroomon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Soul Chaser Yokomon digivolves from Nyokimon and can digivolve to Biyomon and Mushroomon. Digimon Links Yokomon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Elecmon, Biyomon, and Wormmon. Digimon ReArise Yokomon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Elecmon, Biyomon, and Wormmon. Digimon Masters Yokomon is an enemy Digimon. Notes and references es:Yokomon de:Yokomon